Baltic State of Affairs
by Grargll
Summary: Commission type thing for Sociopathy. Contains Yaoi, non-con, nondescript lemon -w-d ...Ignore the title, ja?


"W-what are you doing?" My voice trembled as I asked the question, body beginning to shake despite my desperate attempts to keep still. He advanced towards me, something leathery in his hand, no expression stained his face, however, his intentions were quite clear "L-lithuania, this isn't funny. W-what are you doing?"

He emitted a small grunt as a reply, coming all too close for comfort. I took yet another step backwards and my quaking shoulders grazed the wall. A familiar feeling washed over me, one that usually only reared its head whenever Mr. Russia came within a 5 foot radius of my person. "L-lith-" my words were halted as he pressed his lips desperately against my own. I froze, horrified, wide eyes staring into his deep blue ones, only to have him stare back, my skin crawled, this look of intent so unnatural on his face, usually displaying such kindness.

With no warning he spun me around and my face was pressed up against the concrete wall, he grabbed my hair and pulled my head back only long enough to position the leather gag in my mouth. His hands slid around my waist and fingers swiftly undid my belt, sliding it out of its place and tossing it to the ground. I grabbed desperately at my much too big pants in order to keep them up but he stopped me, holding both of my hands in one of his own then using his free hand to tug my underwear down. Shivering more as the cold basement air met my previously concealed skin, there was no way he couldn't feel my body trembling with the intensity that it was.

My eyes instinctively shut tightly, and I waited. From experience I knew exactly what was to come. There was a slight "POP" as he pulled his finger from his mouth and lowered it to my waist, making it graze my opening. I tensed slightly then forced myself to relax, it was always a little easier when I relaxed; however, that didn't stop me from gasping out as he pressed his digit inside. A few short minutes of preparation passed and he removed himself, single handedly undoing his pants' zipper and aligning his hard member before dropping both my hands and gripping my hips firmly. My nails dug themselves into the wall, little bits of old cement falling to the floor like snow.

Quickly and almost soundlessly, low groan aside, he thrust himself deep inside of me. His movement indicated that he was aiming for speed rather then maximum pleasure. I had a creeping suspicion that he didn't want to be doing this. I intended to once again ask him why he was doing what he was but the gag prevented me from doing so. My words garbled together, forming no more then a completely incoherent sentence. Unfortunately for me, I had no such luck obtaining the Lithuanian's attention and he continued, undisturbed, with his ministrations.

Not before long, a tingling heat began to build up inside my lower abdomen, it came more suddenly then it usually did and right away my arms started quivering, from both supporting my weight and the feeling that had begun to spread throughout my body, affecting first my arms and knees. Back involuntarily arching hard, an uncontrolled cry pushed itself out of my mouth and pierced the silence that otherwise filled the room. In an instant, my entire body was overwhelmed by the almost numbing sensation and again I cried out, allowing myself to succumb to the surprising pleasure that pulsed throughout my being. It had actually felt good for once, not all that often was I exposed to actions like this that left me feeling light after, high above everything else. Whenever Mr. Russia did it, I couldn't feel a thing past the immense pain; but with Lithuania...

A sharp jerk of his hips pulled me out of my thoughts, my climax must have triggered his own. Several small grunts escaped his lips as his movements became considerably slower and less consistent. Finally, he halted to a stop, breath coming out heavy and fast. We were both silent for a few moments, nothing but the sound of our breathing filling the air, unexpectedly he murmured a quiet apology.

I began to turn and face him, to ask again why he had done such a thing and I froze. In the doorway was an all to familiar figure, tall and dark; none other then the beast that is the Russian himself, watching, smiling.


End file.
